What Lies Beneath
by EveryLittleWord
Summary: A tale of loss and fatal attraction. Detective Remy Lebeau investigates what looks like a simple car accident that turns into a haunting mystery as further investigations show many anomalies stringed ...alongside that though he has to deal with his new obsession Rogue a sex worker with a dark secret. One shot


**Author Notes:** This fic is a sort of apology for my absolute horror of a posting schedule. Further notes at the end.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Lake Pontchartrain was silent, the black surface glittering ominously from the moonlight. Harlow Street running adjacent to the river was empty now of the usual traffic. The inhabitants of the city asleep or in places interesting enough to gather their attention. A lone car drove along the road, the headlights glaring for the driver to see clearly through the misty night.

A homeless man sat on the side by the foot path, with nowhere else to sleep that path had become home for the night and he awoke at the sudden noise of a car speeding his way, saw that despite the road being empty the driver suddenly turned erratically as if to avoid someone in his way before slamming into the rail, the car flipped multiple times, the sound of the crash ringing in his ear as the car went overboard and into the watery depths of the lake below.

* * *

Remy arrived at the crime scene early the next morning, the siren placed on his car blaring. He was dressed in a dark suit and tie, the usual get up for work and had received a call at five in the morning calling him to the scene. Barriers had been erected around keeping the reporters away and long delays had ended up in the area as a result of the accident.

"Detective Munroe." said an unfamiliar female voice as soon as he stepped out of the car.

"What happened here?" he asked his new partner. She looked to be in her thirties. She had coco skin and white hair in a tight bun, not a hair out of place, and was dressed in crisp suit, the same couldn't be said for his crinkled shirt, loose tie and unshaven face.

"Accident, the car went into the river." she relayed the facts. "Your reputation precedes you. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Remy gave a nod but carried on walking, together they approached where the car had turned and observed the skid marks leading to the dented rail. Heavy machinery stood nearby a crew working on getting the car out of the water.

Remy questioned the only witness to the accident who stood nearby. A homeless man living on the streets, he described the accident frantically. "It was comin' really fast an' it turned suddenly, it jus' flipped you know? And into the lake it disappeared."

"Where were you?"

"Just sitting over there." the man pointed to the footpath, quite near to where the car seemed to have lost control. "I knew somethin' was going to happen, Pluto told me..I..I just didn't listen." he scratched his chin absently while he talked and took a gulp from the coffee someone must have handed to him.

"Pluto who?" Remy inquired interested, Munroe at his side had a pen out and was taking notes.

"My dog." the man said pointing to a mutt nearby.

Remy shared a glance with Munroe before asking once more, though he had been informed of the basic facts already. "De bridge was empty? Nothing on de road?"

"Nothing, I saw it with my own eyes. He jus' flipped the car for no reason."

Meanwhile the work crew had finally managed to pull the car out and they all turned to watch as it was lowered on the ground. He dismissed the witness after Munroe took some details so they could question him if they had any follow up questions.

A team inspected the wrecked car and the body that had been trapped inside. Remy stood nearby as a man gave all the details.

"The car was locked, and he was wearing his seat belt. I.D shows a Mr Julien Boudreaux..." the man trailed off as everyone realised who the man was, and the implications this had.

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Morgue**_

Bella Donna Boudreaux was stunning, and even when she cried it didn't diminish the beauty from her face. She held her father as the man broke down crying over his dead son's body. They had come to identify him and Remy observed their reaction quietly across the room. They were powerful people no doubt about that and the chief would be on him to figure this out sooner rather than later.

He left the room giving them a few minutes to grieve in private and waited in one of the rooms he had borrowed to conduct an informal interview.

Miss Boudreaux arrived without her father, her eyes red from her tears. Remy stood up when she entered getting her a glass of water. She sat down on a chair gratefully drinking it in one large gulp. He silently handed her some papers to sign before leaning against a desk in the room and watching her for a few moments.

She broke the silence, looking up and asking. "Our driver?"

"Mr Boudreaux was driving at de time of de crash, he was de only passenger in de car."

"Alone? But Gris-Gris is with him usually, for security purposes even if Julies is driving."

Remy could see her trying to compose herself as more tears leaked out. He walked towards Munroe and asked her in a quiet voice to look up the whereabouts of Gris-Gris. "We'll find out what happened Miss Boudreaux."

* * *

 _ **Red Light District**_

Toad arrived at a depilated flat, the news was playing loudly on the TV inside and he could hear the anchorwoman speaking in a clear but solemn tone. "Mr Boudreaux died in a car crash early morning today. The investigation is under way and no details have yet been provided by the Police. Mr Boudreaux was the only son of billionaire entrepreneur Marius Boudreaux. Their daughter has given a statement through their publicist thanking people for their kind words and asking them to respect their privacy in these difficult times."

He knocked on the door briskly before it was opened by a tall, dark haired man putting on his shirt. Lance Alvers stood in the doorway barring him entrance inside.

He handed some supplies the man had paid for as he said conversationally. "Who the hell cares the bastard croaked?"

Lance's expression did not change, while a short pretty petite brunette got up from the sofa, her mouth gaping open in surprise.

"And you really met him last night?" she asked her companion in awe and wonder. "I thought you were joking."

"You met who?" Toad asked curiously glancing between the two of them.

"Shut the hell up!" Lance snapped at him, suddenly angry. "If you don't want me to break your nose then keep it out of my fucking business."

Toad took a fearful step back, raising his arms in surrender, he left closing the door behind him.

He could hear through the thin walls as the girl said quietly. "Why do you shout at him so much?"

There was silence for a moment before he heard the sound of a loud slap. "What I tell you in private is our business. Don't you ever open your mouth in company."

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station**_

Remy arrived at his desk to see Munroe waiting for him, without preamble he sat. "What did you find out?"

"He went to a friend's private party on the 4th of March. At the time his driver was with him. After spending some time at the party he decided to leave at somewhere around 2 in the morning."

"You talked to him den?"

"I did, he said the party was fine, the usual business but there was one odd thing. Mr Bourdeux didn't want to stay the night at his friends place, insisted that he had to leave. He then dismissed Gris-Gris asking him to meet him tomorrow. He thought it was unusual but he was the boss."

"What time did he leave de friends place?"

"2:18am precisely. I checked the cameras they had at the house."

"He left de house at 2:18 the accident happened at 4 in the morning. It doesn't take dat long t' arrive on Harlow street from Kennington, especially at night with hardly any traffic."

"Around 20mins."

"Even if you give him 40mins, dat still leaves plenty of missing time. Where was he going?"

"That we don't know yet but the road he was taking was not on the way to his house."

The phone ringing on his desk interrupted their discussion. "Detective Lebeau speaking,"

"I'm calling from the New Orleans Times, we've heard that there was a call from an unidentified number on Mr Bourdeux cell phone. Has this been-"

Remy cut the reporter off. "His cell phone hasn't turned on since taking a swim in de lake. We're still trying t' get it t' work." he hung up without waiting to hear the reporters reply or any additional question.

"Which fucking idiot working on dis case spoke t' de press?"

* * *

"Dis is a high priority case, no one will speak to de press, no details are t' be given regarding de autopsy or forensic report. What evidence we find will not be released until we solve dis case, understood?"

The officers gathered in the room nodded before Remy dismissed them.

He went back to his desk before he realized one of the officers remained.

"Can I help you Officer Travers?"

Office Travers had a nervous demeanour about him but he seemed determined to say what was on his mind. "Sir, with all due respect I don't think this case is much of a mystery."

Remy raised his eyebrows but waited for the officer to go on.

"I've looked up some history on the road and for the last several years we've had more than a few similar accidents on that road. No leads, no evidence, just dead people. No foul play."

"I guess den s' more imperative den ever for us t' solve dis one."

* * *

 _ **Red Light District – Flats above the strip club**_

He had locked the door before taking the money out, from a loose floorboard, even the suitcase had a secret compartment at the base and that where he now put the huge bundles of cash in.

A knock sounded on the door and kitty's voice came through. "Hey, Lance? Open the door."

Lance hurriedly fixed the floorboard in place and closed the suitcase.

"Lance?" Kitty inquired, banging on the door.

It was opened a moment later.

"What were you up to?" Kitty asked, her hair wet from her shower as she went to a dresser in the corner.

"Passing time." he replied shrugging, he came closer tugging her nearer by her arm, his intention clear in the look in his eyes, just as he wrapped his arms around her, a knock on the door interrupted them and kitty hastily detangled herself and opened it.

It was Toad again. "Here's the new sim card you asked for." he said handing it to Lance, passing kitty without a word. He was barefoot and in his pyjamas, he must have just come out of his flat the floor below.

Lance took the old one out of his cell phone immediately, chucking it on the floor. Toad watching him asked curiously. "Are you getting a new number then?"

"Are you a fucking lawyer? No? Then stop asking me questions." Lance snapped, he closed the case on the cell phone before saying. "I'm leaving town for a bit, if anyone comes asking let them know."

Toad just stared at him, Lance glanced up annoyed. "Now get the fuck out of here."

Toad walked past Lance without a word, outside he reached down taking the sim card he had plucked between his toes as he walked out barefoot.

He could hear Kitty's voice faintly asking Lance to take her with him.

"It's for business," Lance said speaking to her in a tender tone Toad had never heard from the man direct at anyone else. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

 _ **The French Quarter**_

Remy lay awake late at night in his apartment in the French Quarter. Even the noise from the streets below had died down. He only had to close his eyes for his nightmare to begin. The two of them running through the rainy night, the Pig's men chasing them. The dark water below...if only he done things differently.

Giving up on sleeping he went out of his bedroom and into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge and settling in front of the television. Another restless night ahead of him.

Remy had never intended to join Law enforcement, in fact he found himself on the other side of it far too often in his youth to want it as a career as an adult.

But that time was before Creed had murdered Genny, before the estrangement from his adopted father, before he really understood the kind of place this world was and to realize that he wasn't the kind built to stand on the sidelines.

* * *

Remy drove his car, racing down the same path Julien Boudreaux had taken, he turned quickly at the same place as the other man, breaking at the last minute so that the car stopped just before it hit the railing.

"De car was in perfect condition, if he braked he would have been alive today."

Munroe agreed with him quietly. She looked a bit pale from his test drive but had insisted on being in the car. "He turned here and it seems like he just kept driving until he hit the rail." she noted.

He got out of the car and Munroe did the same from the passenger seat. "Like he was trying t' avoid hitting someone on de road but de street was empty. He wasn't drunk either."

"His lungs were filled with water, he died by drowning. No sign of any kind of drugs either." Munroe agreed.

"I don't understand." Remy mumbled almost to himself looking at the street as if a missing clue would jump out.

* * *

 _ **Bourdeux Mansion**_

"Hello detective." Bella Donna said as she greeted him inside her lavish home. She gestured to the man at her side "This is Pietro Maximoff, he's a friend of Julien's."

Remy stood up shaking hands with the man. Bella Donna invited him to take a seat as she placed herself beside Pietro and opposite Remy.

"Miss Boudreaux" Remy said getting to the point directly. "We don't know where your brother went dat night after de party. Or what he was doing on dat street."

"The accident?" Pietro asked.

Remy shook his head. "We don't know what made him crash his car into de river." he looked at Bella Donna then. "Miss Boudreaux forgive moi but I have t' ask. Was there anything dat was troubling him, anything you can t'ink off at all?"

Bella Donna narrowed her eyes at him, interpreting his meaning correctly, she said angrily. "My brother did not kill himself detective. Why do you think he took his life? Because you don't have any answers."

Remy glanced away in frustration and saw Maximoff and Bella Donna exchange a meaningful look before she began hesitantly. "Our accountant told us this morning...he gave Julien $20000 Dollars that day in cash."

"Why?" Remy asked her the next obvious question.

"I-we don't know."

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station – Interrogation room 1**_

"Why wasn't Miss Boudreaux informed of dis earlier?" Remy asked the accountant suspiciously as they questioned him in the station. The man had been willing enough and complied with their request but the fact of the matter was now they had a famous dead body and a huge amount of cash missing.

"I tried but Miss Boudreaux was not taking any calls in her grief." the middle aged man replied, he seemed nervous but unafraid.

"What were the notes in?" Munroe asked.

"$1000s in a dark brown briefcase."

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station – Interrogation room 2**_

"We searched his car after de crash no such bag was recovered and didn't you stay by de car de whole time?" Remy asked the driver.

Gris-Gris was the driver and security of Julien Bourdeux, currently he was out of job and a suspect in his employer's suspicious death. "I did and I know the bag you're mentioning. We picked it up from the accountant but it was in the car until he left with it." the young man replied nervously, looking at his lawyer as each question was asked. He was not cuffed and seemed willing enough to help.

"The black bag?" Munroe asked, misleading him.

"No it was brown."

"What was in the bag? Did you check?" Remy asked.

"No, I've never opened any of his bags unless he's asked."

"Don't leave town for a while." Munroe advised ending the questions.

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station – Interrogation room 1**_

"Did Mr Boudreaux tell you what the money was for?"

The accountant shook his head. "No."

Remy paced the room before asking. "Has dis happened before?"

The man thought for a moment before saying. "Twice. Once I sent around $10000 cash at Hotel Lido. It's in the area near the accident."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my job to ask. I was told that the money was to be given to the receptionist."

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station – Chief's office**_

They had no information on the man who had been the receptionist last year. It seemed that he left the job a while ago and no current address could be found.

"It could be extortion." Remy said as he sat opposite the Chief, who he just finished giving an update to on the case.

"Or blackmail." his supervisor added. "It's odd that nobody had any clue about it. His friends or family."

"It's all related." Remy said sure of this at least. "We have too many questions and not enough answers. If we can find dis man, we might be able to figure something out."

"Marius Boudreaux gave a press statement today. I've got a lot of pressure to close this one quickly. Figure it out Lebeau." he said before dismissing him.

* * *

Lance stood on the balcony of his rented room. The lights switched off in the room behind him. "It's me."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I've changed my number."

"What happened with Julien?"

"How should I know when I wasn't there."

"Don't lie! The Police know about the missing money."

"That's your problem. I'm calling to deal with my business you still owe me $50000, you've got thirty left to pay."

* * *

Remy's car was parked along the same road near where Julien Bourdeux car had crashed a few days earlier. He had been driving aimlessly through the night, eventually ending up here. Etienne Marceaux death running through his head once more. He imagined making different decisions, different scenarios but just like in his nightmares Etienne always ended up drowning. If he hadn't been captured himself. If he called for backup when following that hunch. If they had ran towards the road. There were a lot of what ifs in his mind.

To distract himself he had decided to drive hoping that might help his insomnia. The file on the case sat on the dashboard. He gone over it too many times and he didn't need to read it anymore to know what kind of man Julien was. Remy was sure that he wouldn't have liked him, based on his previous relations with the police. The man had several arrest for disorderly behaviour and an alleged rape case that he walked away from due to lack of evidence. It felt like he was looking at a criminal's history and trying to find his murderer.

A tap on the window interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see a young women standing by it. She wore a green sparkling vest top and a short skirt. Heavy make up on her face enhancing her beauty.

He rolled the window down.

"Hey sugar," she said in honeyed voice. Her accent was southern but not from the city. "Ya look like ya could use some love. And ah can take away all your pain."

Remy stared at her his thoughts distracted, uninterested he said. "Try dis script on someone else. I'm a police detective."

"It's just mah luck. Ah haven't even opened shop yet and it's already curfew." she smiled at him, not at all afraid by his words, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. "Ah'm not worried detective. Take me away, arrest meh!"

"What's de use? You already in hell cherie."

"Ah might be in hell but ah do know the way to heaven."

Remy gave a small laugh, more amused by her than anything else but made to start his car nonetheless.

"From here straight to Hotel Lido." she finished seductively.

He turned to stare at her and she knew she caught his attention when she carried on enticingly. "There's a piece of heaven in every room there."

"De Hotel Lido nearby?"

"The receptionist and ah have a...mutual understanding. He won't charge ya."

"Get in." Remy invited, unlocking his car.

She got in, the bangles on her hand jingling, her nails painted a bright red, adjusting her hair to one side so her neck was bared, pale and beautiful in the moonlight.

"How long have you been going t' de Lido?"

"5 Years." she replied, sitting in such a way that her body faced towards him slightly, skirt hitching up further, all her attention on him.

It was unnerving, her stare but he didn't let it deter him. He kept his attention on her face and not at the tantalizing bare skin she exposed. She looked to be in her early 20s now. The make-up masking some of her youth and making her appear perhaps a bit older.

"Did you know de receptionist by de name of Jason? Jason Wyngarde."

"Why?" she asked him bluntly.

"M' searching for him...I can't seem t' find anyone who knows where he is."

"Everyone knows he's dying in Walgrove. Police isn't good for business and neither is disease, so the manager got rid of him and you I suppose."

She smiled coyly at him while his mind raced. Abruptly he leaned forward, her unexpected scent of magnolia and jasmine assaulting him as he opened her door. "Merci."

"That's it?" she asked surprised.

"Dat's it."

"Why are ya chasing me away detective?" she leaned nearer, her breath whispering in his ear. "Ya could find some use for meh."

Remy had to give her credit she was good at her job but he didn't let himself be distracted. "If I need your help I'll find you."

She was still smiling as she left his car, his rejection not effecting her temperament even a little bit. He started the engine, ignoring the clacking of her heels on the pavement. She had only moved forward a few paces when he drove up stopping alongside her.

She smiled once more as she leaned into the window again, as if she knew what he was going to do before he had decided to do it. "You missed meh already?"

Remy laughed quietly before asking. "What's your name cherie?"

"Rouge."

He nodded as if he hadn't expected her to be truthful anyway. "Goodnight Rogue."

* * *

Munroe had gone to locate Jason Wyngarde and she had this to say about the encounter. "He said that a man called Lance paid him $2000 to take the bag and bring it to him at the same time that Mr Bourdeux was staying at the hotel that the bag was for Mr Bourdeux."

"Who's this Lance?"

"He doesn't know much except Lance would set up arrangements for working girls in the red district."

"Do you t'ink he's lying?" Remy asked trusting Munroe to be capable enough to know when she was being deceived.

"No, no, I'm sure he's telling the truth. He's dying, what can he gain by lies now?"

* * *

 _ **Red Light District**_

Remy had located a Lance Alvers living in the red light district but when he arrived at the location the door was opened by young girl.

"Sorry to disturb Miss?" Remy left the question hanging.

"Pryde. Katherine Pryde." she said nervously, glancing at the badge he showed her.

"May we come inside?" Munroe asked politely.

The girl stepped out of the way and they both entered a shabby flat. Everything inside was old but it was looked after well.

We're looking for Lance Alvers." Remy told her as he looked around without being obvious.

The girl looked frightened. "He told me that he's going away for some business."

"What business?" Munroe asked.

"As if he would tell me." she said rolling her eyes, she seemed to remember who she was speaking to and said quickly. "I don't know."

"When will he return?"

"I don't know."

"Listen to me carefully. Lance might be in trouble, if you want to help him then you should tell me where he is." Munroe said determined to get some answers, trying to convince the girl to cooperate fully.

She looked like she was about to cry as she said. "I swear-I swear I don't know where he is. He doesn't tell me these things."

"Did he ever mention Julien Bourdeux?" Remy asked her.

The girl looked even more distressed but she shook her head in denial.

* * *

The women in charge of the girls in the nearest establishment was just as unhelpful but they managed to get a home address for Alvers leading to a dead end. The house had been empty for years and there was no sign of recent inhabitation.

"It's just like you said Lebeau." Munroe said over the phone.

"I knew he wouldn't be dere. Tell de police dere to keep an eye on de house still. We need t' find dis man." Remy replied, already thinking ahead to the people he would assign to watch the area for where he lived now. He felt that Pryde was holding something back and the woman who ran the brothel was made up of lies.

* * *

 _ **Red Light District**_

Remy sat in the car watching the man walking down the street in his side mirror. Munroe's voice came over the radio. "That's the man, Mortmeir does odd jobs for Alvers."

As he walked past his door, Remy called out to him "Mortmeir."

"Ahh?"

"You're the one dey call Toad?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you do?"

"Nothing, I don't even have enough to eat."

Before Remy had a chance to reply Mort's cell phone started ringing in his pockets.

"I have a few questions for you Toad but if you make me run after you, it's going to be a very unpleasant experience for you."

Mort gulped visibly and nodded to show he meant to comply. "You see that Police car parked back there. You're going to walk up to it and get in the back seat."

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station**_

"I don't know anything, I swear...I swear." Remy stared at Toad as he repeated once more his denial of any information on Lance's whereabouts.

"What will you do if Lance calls you?"

"I'll call you, straight away!"

"And if you don't?"

"I will! I will!"

"We'll be keeping an eye on you."

* * *

Later Toad arrived at his ramshackle of a flat, inserting the sim card he grabbed days ago. In the recent calls there were only two numbers. The first one he dialled had been disconnected but the second number rang twice before he disconnected.

He just put the cell down when he got a call back from the number. He answered it tentatively putting it to his ear. "Lance, stop calling me 10 times a day. I told you you'll get your money. Just be at the fair tomorrow and don't call me back." The man hang up without waiting for a reply.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Lido**_

Remy and Munroe arrived at Hotel Lido once more. Munroe questioned the receptionist while Remy glanced around the place discreetly. Through the glass doors he saw Rogue in a revealing black dress sitting in the hotel's restaurant. He had just taken a few steps towards her when she looked up and saw him approaching. A tiny shake of her head and a glance at the guy by her side. She excused herself making her way towards him, she passed by, close enough that he could smell the faint hint of jasmine from her skin.

Remy followed her as she entered the lift and the doors slowly closed behind him.

"Ah knew you be back." she said not looking at him but at her reflection in the mirror. He watched her as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Why?" He asked her reflection.

"Because everyone falls for my charms." She winked at him form the mirror. "How could you be expected to resist them?"

Remy didn't reply to that and he said instead. "You were right about Jason."

"Why would I lie?" she asked, she seemed genuinely perplexed that he was surprised at her information panning out.

"The people here don't help de police." Remy said bluntly.

"Because the police doesn't help the people here."

"The law is equal for everyone cherie."

"You make me laugh." Rouge said finally turning around, she was amused and it showed in her expression, the doors had opened behind him and she walked out, brushing against him as she passed. Her scent enveloped his senses once more.

He turned, following her with his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think detective?"

"I'm not here for that." he said dismissively. She was an attractive woman, he have to be blind not to see that but he didn't pay to spend time with any women.

At that she walked back leaning against the lift doors. She looked into his eyes as she spoke. Her body brushed against him and he swallowed visibly. "Don't lie. I know you're lonely."

"I'm not here to play games, you know Lance Alvers?"

"Lance?" and here her smile slipped for the first time. "What's there to know? He's a bastard."

"Do you work for him?"

"I'm one of his best girls." she said confidently.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm searching for him, will you help me?"

"You should send your people to my work and I'll be the help by your side. Your fellow Officer." She teased him, giving him a salute.

"If you want-If you like I...I could help you." Remy offered hesitantly, he didn't know anything about her but if she wanted a different choice, if she was willing to accept his help, he had to try.

"Truly?" she leaned forward, invading his space, whispering seductively in his ear. "What can you do for me?"

For a heated moment they stared into each other's eyes. Remy broke of the stare, backing up, about to press the button for the lift to go down but Rogue moved blocking him with her body.

"Keep you gorgeous eyes open, handsome." she traced his jaw with her fingers "Ah don't know where Lance is, in what addiction, in whose arms he's drowning." the space between them seemed to be getting smaller as Rogue leaned near enough for him to drown in her smell. She put her small hand on the wall behind him. Her breath mingled with his as she whispered. "But how long can a man remain underwater? He has to surface sooner or later."

With one last smile she walked out leaving Remy staring after her.

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station**_

His conversation with Rogue flowed through his head, repeating insistently. He was missing something right in front of him and her words rang in his ears, something about what she said was nagging his brain. He closed his eyes trying to think back to it once more.

 _I know you're so alone, why?_

I don't know Cherie.

 _I knew you be back._

That was funny, cause he hadn't known that. He hadn't known what he was doing with anything for a long time. His life had become a simple myriad of directions. Wash, rinse, repeat.

 _Because everyone falls for my charms. How could you be expected to resist them?_

He wasn't resisting them, at least not very well, since his first meeting with her, he become hooked to her every word, every glance. In a different time, under other circumstances their story could have been something else. Rouge was a conundrum. Mysterious, seductive, beautiful and despite the life she lived, an aura of innocence, of purity clung to her like a second skin. It was maddening.

 _I'm not here to play a game._

He said that and yet every time he met her he felt like he was losing a move.

 _Then why are you here?_

To see her again, to talk to her, to find out what she knew and who she was. All of this and much more.

 _Do you know Lance?_

It seemed everyone in the district did. Rogue was one of Lance's girls. From her own lips she was one of his best girls. How much could he trust her?

 _Keep your beautiful eyes open._

Her words were mocking him and he didn't like the fact that he couldn't understand how.

 _I don't know where Lance is, in what addiction, in whose arms he's drowning._

He trusted her, despite her history and affiliation with the man.

"Some bastard tied the girl's body to heavy rocks before dumping it in."

 _But how long can a man remain drowning?_

Not long Cherie.

"We found her four days later."

 _He has to surface sooner or later._

"What did you say?" Remy asked, his eyes snapping open, starling two officers conversing nearby.

A pause and then. "We just found Sarah McKinley's body. She been missing for a week."

It all clicked suddenly and he shouted. "Munroe! Munroe. Send Lance's picture to every hospital and morgue. Right now."

* * *

The morgue attendant uncovered the body revealing the decaying form of the man they been searching for. It could be seen clearly that he died from a gunshot wound to the head.

"Yesterday evening, estimated time of death around 8:30 pm. Bullet went right to the brain the killer would have been around 300meters away. The shell casing and position from which the bullet entered reveals that it was a point 315 calibre rifle."

"It looks like a hit job." Munroe observed reading the autopsy report on Lance Alvers.

"We found these items in his pocket. A key to the hotel room he was staying in. His luggage was in his room but he rented the room with a fake ID. Nothing stood out to us from his personal possessions. It was mostly clothes."

Remy listened to the attendant as he examined the items. He picked up the suitcase feeling the weight.

"This feels heavy." He grabbed a knife and started cutting the bottom. It revealed beneath the ripped cheap material notes of $1000 bundled together hidden in the case.

* * *

 _ **Red Light District**_

A knock sounded on Kitty's door in the afternoon the day she found out Lance was dead. She wasn't sure yet whether she was glad for it, it all depended on what would happen next. It seemed all her life she just kept trading one hell for a different version of it. She opened the door to see that Toad stood on the other side with two other goons. He looked unhappy but determined.

"I don't want to go back." Kitty said immediately.

"I'm sorry Kitty but the old lady ordered it."

"Lance, he paid her." Kitty said frantically.

Toad didn't say anything else and without another word the goons grabbed Kitty taking her struggling form away. Her screams could be heard as she shouted at them that Lance had paid for her, that she was free.

Toad ignored her struggle as he went inside her flat, closing the door behind him. He systematically checked the small flat but found no sign of the money. In a small space inside some loose floorboards his search paid off as he found a CD hidden away. It was in a plastic case, there was no label to indicate what was on it.

Toad inserted it in the player to reveal a black and white camera footage of hotel Lido. It was of Julien Bourdeux with three other people. One of them a girl who looked quite familiar. He leaned closer and was frozen in shock as he realized who she was. Julien Bourdeux had an arm around her back as he led her scantily clad form out of the hotel.

He remembered vividly where he seen her before. It was the girl he seen in Lance's room that night about three years ago. The one who was passed out, bleeding heavily from her head. Toad remembered receiving a call from Lance that night instructing him to bring a doctor who would keep his mouth quiet. He had brought the man who worked for them occasionally and stood at the door watching the girl bleed into the sofa she was lying on.

"Why did you bring her here?" the doctor had asked sitting by the girl as he inspected her injuries. "She should be taken to the hospital."

"No hospital, you have to deal with this over here." as if feeling Toad's stare Lance had walked towards him, closing the door behind. "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." Lance said in that quiet threatening way of his.

* * *

 _ **Bourdeux Mansion**_

"Miss Bourdeux the money was cash, so we had to report it to the income tax department, you'll have to apply for a refund."

Bella Donna Bourdeux sat calmly as Remy updated her on the investigation, thoughtfully she asked. "How did Julien know that Lance guy?"

"I don't have an answer to that at this time."

"But why was he blackmailing Julien?"

Pietro was present once more and answered her instead. "Bella they don't know yet."

"Mr Lebeau...is it possible that Julien was buying the girls through Lance?"

"Bella please."

"I need to know the truth detective." Belladonna said ignoring Pietro.

"I can't say this with certainty but it is possible. At this point it's too early to confirm anything."

Bella looked away wiping at her eyes as a tear slipped out. It was always like this when dealing with a victim's family, the only thing that helped both parties was them getting answers.

Pietro's cell phone rang and he gave them an apologetic look before answering. "Hello?"

Remy watched as Pietro froze for a second before turning to them "Excuse me for a moment please." He left the room without another word.

* * *

"Who is this?" he whispered furiously.

"Didn't I just tell you? You remember Lance don't you? You arranged a meeting and then he was shot dead."

"I'm in an important meeting right now, I'll call you back later." he said, he needed to think, to plan before he did anything.

"No, no you don't need to worry yourself about that. What you need to worry about is how you're going to get me $50000 to keep my mouth shut." "

"Listen stop wasting my time-"

"If I don't get my money then the police will know the truth when I show them Lance's CD and Sim card. And if that doesn't convince you then let me just tell you that I know about the girl."

Toad hung up without another word.

* * *

 _ **Red Light District**_

"Don't you ever go home detective?" Rouge asked leaning in by the passenger window. "You can't even sleep at night, why I wonder?"

"I had some question for you but if you're busy then I can come back later." Remy told her. He was in the red district had only recently parked, keeping an eye out for Rouge and she shown up soon enough.

Rouge opened the door, seating herself in the passenger seat. Turning to face him her attention as always pinned him in place, his mind found itself easily distracted in her presence.

Remy looked around the busy street and the flashing lights of the buildings around them. "Look at them, seems like the whole city arrives here at night. It's all a show to dem."

"What does it matter? Come with me and I'll take you to a place where no one will disturb us."

Remy didn't really care if anyone saw them together but for the sake of her safety in helping him with the investigation he didn't want people in this part of the city to guess at the real reason of him seeking her out. He put his seat belt on and drove the car, following her directions until they arrived at a quite desolate spot away from the noise and bustle of the city. There were no building nearby besides a ruined old church and wilderness grew all around. Lake Pontchartrain slapped gently at the shores of the bank nearby. A sense of peace premediated the area.

"What's this place?" Remy asked looking around. Rouge lead him towards the edge where the water met the rocks.

He watched her as she picked up a jasmine from the ground, where it had fallen from the tree, admiring it's petals as she replied. "This is my place. Nobody comes here."

She led the way, taking them nearer to the water. "If you don't find me anywhere else, then I can always be found here."

She sat on some boulders near the edge looking at the lights across the water. "It's so peaceful here isn't it?"

"Oui" he watched her as she adjusted the jasmine into her hair, fixing it behind her ear.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked him gently.

"Who says I'm sad cherie?"

"Your eyes but if you don't want to talk, then don't. We can talk about something else. How's your investigation coming along? Word on the streets is that Lance is dead."

Remy nodded. "I don't know what I'm looking for. Every clue leads me to more mysteries...it feels as if all the answers are right in front of me and yet I can't see them...can I ask you something?"

"You can ask." Rouge said lightly.

"Did Lance ever set you up with someone important?"

"Someone important? You mean Julien Bourdeux?"

Remy nodded.

"Just ask me plainly detective, ah won't mind. It's mah job. I never went with him, but some of his friends were clients of mine. And once Julien Bourdeux came with some of his friends."

"You didn't tell me before?" he wasn't accusing her of anything but he wondered at her reason for net mention it earlier.

"You never asked." she said simply.

"When was this?"

"Three years ago. There were three of them. Julien and two friend of his. We went for a drive. That's it."

"What was the name of his friends?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask, names aren't really necessary for mah work but if I were to see them again I would recognize them."

Remy filed away the new information she provided him with to ponder at later. "Why are you here Rogue? This place isn't for you." no girl deserved to be in her position and he couldn't save them all but his stake in Rogue's life felt personal though he knew he couldn't really say her knew her. Hell, she wouldn't even give him her real name.

"I was waiting for you, to come here and save me." she said looking at him. Her expression was unreadable.

"If you want out, then say the word cherie. I'll take you away right now."

"I know. But not just yet, I have some debts left to pay and who knows detective you might find me useful one day. I will tell you this much though you are something different and by my calculations you don't belong here either."

"How did you come up with that?"

"The thing is that you care about other people, you don't take advantage and where can you find people like that today? Three years ago a friend of mine went with some men during the night, she didn't come back. Nobody knows where she went, if she's alive or dead, nobody even cares. It makes you think doesn't it that a girl can disappear and there's nobody around to even ask why."

"Did you report it to de police?"

Rouge laughed quietly. "Really detective, it seems like I might have to teach you the law. People like us don't even count. And those who don't exists can't disappear."

* * *

The next night Remy found himself by the ruined church again, sitting near the edge. With the city asleep once more and a day spent on dead leads. Tonight his restlessness had lead him here, he heard someone walking carefully in high heels on the rough ground behind him but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He knew now that he was here for her all along.

Rogue sat beside him, tonight she wore a short purple skirt, her top had full sleeves and a long V neck revealing ample cleavage. Her hair had been left loose and the make up for once was minimum but with a dark purple lipstick.

"This is ah surprise." she remarked.

"I wanted to see you." Remy answered truthfully.

Rogue smiled. "You fallen in love with me yet detective?" she said coyly.

Remy stared at her so intently that her smile diminished slightly.

"I was joking...what did you want to ask this time?"

Remy didn't reply, he looked away from her staring intently at the water.

"Are you okay? Remy?" this was the first time, he realized that she used his name, he could hear the concern in her voice, she put her hand on his knee comforting him.

Remy shook his head slowly, taking a deep breath. "I'm just tired-"

Rogue looked at the defeated expression on his face before saying gently. "Come with me."

She got up repeating herself again when he didn't move. "Come on."

They arrived at Hotel Lido. Lights glaring. Receptionist staring. The room key card in his hand. Remy followed Rogue as if in a trance, his eyes on the ground at her feet. The click clack of her heel echoing in his head. She stopped outside a door and took the key card from his hand, opening the door and leading the way inside. He shut the door behind them turning back to see Rogue sitting up on the bed. Her skirt had ridden up even further, revealing more of her legs.

He looked away. "Don't take this de wrong way but I just want to talk."

She laughed. "Only you would worry about that offending me."

He still stood by the door watching her as she patted the spot on the bed beside her. "Sit down, ah won't bite."

Remy sat beside her and Rogue immediately scooted closer. He took out the picture he still carried with him today, maybe because he had a masochist need to punish himself. "That's Etienne Marceux, it was a trafficking case."

"What happened?"

"Et he-" Remy broke of pressing on the picture harder, causing it to almost tear before putting it away abruptly. He lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Rouge lay sideways beside him, leaning her head on her elbows staring at him.

"Is anyone truly ever happy?" he asked his eyes on the ceiling above. She didn't reply, and he turned his head to look at her as he asked. "Are you happy?"

"There are some moments." she answered softly. Her lashed inches away from him as her emerald eyes blinked at him. "When ah forget and ah'm almost happy."

He took a deep breath looking away and then back at her. Cautiously he began. "You can still leave all this, get a fresh start. I'll help you."

"It's not so easy, Remy."

"Why?" The question was asked with none of the blindness, the need he felt to take her away from all this. To show her that not all men were equal and she seen enough of the worst kind.

Rogue took a deep breath, putting her head beside him, her arm reached out to touch his face gently as she said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She ran her fingers through his hair like a lover. "Why don't you try me?" he replied, sure that nothing she could say would be beyond his reach to help her with.

"Another time maybe."

Remy closed his eyes. The gentle motion of her hand soothing him. "I could love you Cherie, if you let me." He hadn't meant to say that, didn't truly know that he wanted to say that until the words were out of his mouth.

Rogue breathed deeply, he thought that she trying not to cry and her voice trembled as she said. "Will you do me a favour, detective?"

Remy still had his eyes closed but he asked. "What favour?"

"You remember Kitty?"

Remy made a noise of agreement.

"Lance's girlfriend." Rogue elaborated.

"Oui."

"She's in trouble, if you could do something for her."

Remy opened his eyes, still looking up at the ceiling as he asked. "Why? What's happened to her?"

Rogue moved her hand over his eyes. "Close your eyes."

The last thing he remembered before he passed out, whether it was his insomnia catching up with or the tender caressing of Rogue as she lulled him to sleep was the gentle touch of her hands on his face and her lips pressing gently against his own as everything went dark.

* * *

When Remy woke the next day, he was alone in the room with no sign of Rogue. He hastily refreshed himself before still wearing yesterday's clothes headed to the red light district.

Arriving at the establishment he parked the car and went up to the security lingering by the door. "Get me Katherine Pride." He ordered, showing hid ID.

A few minutes later he was leaning by his car when the owner of the establishment walked out. It was an older women dressed in the same lieu as her girls.

"Where's Kitty?"

"I'm the only Kitty here." she said business like. "What do you want?"

"It's a matter of police, get her."

"She's out."

Remy straightened up his annoyance clear. "Get her out now because if I have to go and get a warrant. I'll make sure to shut down your...very fine establishment."

The women stared at him for a moment before turning to her security and giving a signal, one of them went inside.

The women went back to the door through which Kitty arrived a few minutes later. They all watched her as she walked slowly towards him. She looked the same as he remembered last time but there was a dark bruise near her eye.

She kept her eyes down, glancing back only once to meet the hostile eyes of her employers.

"Who did this to you?"

She ignored his question. "Lance- Lance had bought me free from them. Now she's lying, trying to force me back into business for her."

"If you want to leave then get in de car."

Kitty looked at him fear in her eyes. The older women had moved closer to hear the conversation better, her enforcers by her side. As if Kitty felt the movement she said fearfully. "They won't let me leave."

"You don't have to worry about that, just go and sit in de car."

Kitty still stared at him, frozen in fright.

"Trust me, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let them hurt you."

Kitty looked behind her and at him one more time and with a determined step started towards the back door of his car.

"Aaay! Where do you think you're going?" the women shouted at Kitty harshly. "Stop her." she added to one of her goons.

The man started towards Kitty but Remy moved in his way punching the man hard on the face and knocking him to the ground.

He stared hard at the people gathered making eye contact with the owner before turning his back on them and getting in his car. He drove off, glancing at Kitty in the rear-view mirror she was looking down in her lap at her shaking hands.

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Women's Shelter**_

Remy sat by Kitty side as she filled out the paperwork before handing it over to the women behind the desk. The women excused herself and he turned to her. "This is a good place for you. This shelter has helped a lot of women, they'll get you better and on your feet in no time."

Kitty beamed at him. "Thank you it doesn't seem enough but it's all I have."

"Don't thank me, thank Rogue. She's de one who told me about you."

"Rogue?" Kitty said thinking hard. "Rogue who?"

"She's one of the girls working there."

Kitty shrugged her ignorance in the matter. "I don't know who you mean but that's how it is in our business. Rogue today, Jane tomorrow."

Remy nodded getting up to leave before Kitty's voice stopped him once more. She was speaking hesitantly. "Detective, I- I lied to you before...Lance, Lance did know Julien Bourdeux. The night he had his accident Lance met up with him."

"Do you know why?" Remy asked, trying not to show how much the answer mattered. She trusted him for now and he had to get all the answers he could while he had her.

"I- I never interfered in his work but if- if you ask Mort he'll know. When they came to take get me again. I tried to get away and I ran back to our place to see him going through Lance's things."

"What things?"

"One of the floorboards in the room was loose. Lance- Lance hid stuff there sometimes and Mort had a CD in his hands. "

* * *

"Tomorrow at 11:30am at the station, I'll call you then with more instructions. And keep in mind if anything like what happened to Lance happens to me then whether or not it's your fault the items will reach the police station." Mort threatened as he made the final arrangements of his plan.

"I understand."

* * *

As the man kicked him once more Mort laminated that things hadn't gone according to plan.

He watched from a discreet distance as the man followed his instructions and put the money into a bag he left for him before he boarded the tram. Mort got on after standing towards the back, he watched the man leave the bag underneath his seat.

What he hadn't counted on were the two hired two goons who been watching the money. A chase had ensued and Mort got away long enough to drop the money in a locker he booked nearby but the goons located him soon enough eventually trapping him. They were now inside a building mid construction, on the third floor. The noise from the machinery below kept his screams from reaching for help.

The man kicked him once more while the other guy was on the phone to his boss, speakerphone on, so that every word or scream from Mort could be heard on the other end "He used to work for Lance, he happened on the information by chance. He doesn't even know your name. He got your number through Lance's old sim card."

"Kill him and you'll get the rest of your money."

The call disconnected and the man approached Mort slowly as he was being held up by his partner without a word he took out his gun shooting him twice in the chest. The silencer ensured that nobody came running or called the cops nevertheless he watched as they both made a hasty exist.

Mort lay on the ground, gasping in pain. His vision blurred and he saw a pair of heels looking up he saw Anna stood above him. He trembled in fear using the wall to slowly lean against, standing up slowly despite the injury from the gunshot.

"Did you ever think about me?" She asked her voice eerily echoing in his ear, muting all other sounds nearby.

"What?" fear paralysed him. She couldn't be here now.

"You used to call yourself my friend." she said staring at him intently.

Mort just kept backing away from her, not realising in his terror that he was right at the edge and there was no barrier, just the open sky and a long fall behind him. "I-I didn't do anything-" his words cut off as he took a last step backwards, slipping and falling down. He screamed as he fell to his death, slamming into the ground a few moments later.

A women holding a clipboard screamed as he landed just a few feet away his bloody mouth opened just long enough to utter a name with his dying breath. "Anna..."

Somebody in the crowd pointed at the running figures of two men that could be seen rushing down. Panic ensued and in his rush to escape one of the gunmen tripped falling badly down the stairs he hit his head and was knocked out, his partner didn't stop to help only ran faster as he saw that security was quickly approaching, he managed to get away leaving his partner behind.

* * *

 _ **New Orleans Police Station**_

"Anna?" Remy asked.

"Yes, he managed to say that before he died according to a number of different witness statements."

Munroe approached him. "The guy they arrested is in the interrogation room should I question him?"

"No, I will. I want you to take a car and head to the district ask round after girl called Anna, see what you can find. She probably knows Mort start with his local places. We need to speak to her." Remy planned their next move before opening the room to the interrogation room.

A man sat inside the blank room chained to a table, opposite a glass wall. He head was bandaged from his recent fall but besides that he appeared unharmed. Remy didn't take the seat opposite but leaned against the glass wall.

"If you don't want to spend the rest of your life in prison for murder then it's going to be in your best interest to cooperate. If you don't get me the bigger fish then it's your ass that's going to fry." He started laying down the facts from him.

The man stared at his hands breathing deeply. He asked for no lawyer or call. Just sat quietly.

"I'll ask the question and you answer them. Think carefully about what you're going to say, you got caught red handed. The gun was found in your possession. The body has bullets that match."

Remy sat down indifferently. "But if you tell me whose trash you were cleaning up then we can come to an agreement. An easier sentence for your cooperation."

"Questa." The man finally whispered.

Remy's eyes widened in recognition. That was the name of Mr Bourdeux friend, the one whose party he attended the night of his death. His cell rang and he glanced down to see Munroe's name on the screen. "What's de news?"

"No one here by the name of Anna, I did find out that there used to be an Anna here a couple of years ago but she ran away."

Remy walked in the corridor outside the interrogation room, the cell pressed to his ear. "Where did she go? Someone must know or it might be that she's there but they're hiding her. Get some of our men to investigate. I've got something from our shooter here. I'll organise a team and meet you at Questa's address."

* * *

"Please come in." Questa said when he opened the door to see Remy and his officers. He seemed surprised but welcoming enough of their presence. "What can I help you with detective?"

"Mr Questa, I have your arrest warrant here." Remy said without preamble.

"On what charges?" Questa asked shocked and indignant.

"On the charges of the murder of Mortimer Toynbee and Lance Alvers. We've arrested a man who claimed you paid him to commit those murders. You'll have to come with us."

Questa seemed to be thinking hard before he took a deep breath, sitting down on the nearest sofa, he seemed to have accepted his fate as he looked up at Remy in defeat and said. "He was blackmailing us. I-I had to…if there was a chance. It- it all started three years ago. It was me, Julien and another friend of ours, Pietro. Pietro knew Lance and we were heading to a party, wanted to pick up some fun on the way. We went to Hotel Lido and picked up a girl."

"What was the girl's name?" Remy questioned not wasting the opportunity the get all the details from this confession.

"Anna." Questa said the name forever buried in his mind.

"Pietro started with her in the car on the back seat, asking for a trial run. It was just supposed to be a good time, we were laughing."

"What happened then?"

One he started the man seemed unable to stop. "I don't know, maybe the car door hadn't closed properly...it was an accident. They both fell out. We were going fast, the streets were empty. It was the middle of the night. We- we stopped the car and ran to them. They were both unconscious, we grabbed Pietro and got him in the car. The girl she woke up and she saw us arguing about what to do with her, she was bleeding from the head. I- I wanted to help...but Julien said our names couldn't be linked to something like this…if the media got a hold of this. We got in the car, she saw us leaving her. Julien said we call Lance that he would deal with it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought that was the end of it. We took Pietro to the hospital for his injuries but one week later Lance called Julien, he sent us a DVD with the footage of us leaving the hotel with her. He told us the girl had died and that he buried her somewhere."

Munroe was staring at the man in disgust.

He looked near tears. "You don't understand, he made us complicit in murder. We had no choice."

"Where's the DVD?" Munroe asked, her voice steely.

Questa stared at them a moment before going to a shelf and taking out a book. The pages were cut out and from the hidden compartment he took out the DVD.

Remy inserted it in the player and pressed play. The screen flickered on showing the front door of Hotel Lido. Rogue was walking out with Questa, Pietro and Julien Bourdeux.

Remy's eyes widened in shock and he was momentarily stunned at the implications of that. He blurted out. "I know that girl. She's de one who's been providing me with information."

"She's alive?" Questa and Munroe asked at the same time.

"Oui, I've met her several times. I'm afraid Lance and this girl have scammed you together." Remy said, his hands fisting at his side. He been a fool and she been laughing behind his back the whole time.

"But if she's involved then why is she helping you?" Munroe wondered aloud.

"She's the only one who can answer that. Munroe if you make your way to arrest Pietro Maximoff. Then I can head out to find Rogue as soon as I've dropped him off at the station." Munroe agreed with his plan and they left.

* * *

They drove through the silent night towards the police station, Questa in the back seat. Remy couldn't help but notice that they were once again passing on the same road on which the accident had taken place.

"You should have called us when you got de first call." Remy said glancing at the man slumped in the back seat. "A few more people might have been alive today, maybe even your friend Mr Bourdeux."

Questa hid his face behind has hands not saying anything back.

"Why didn't you help her?" He was unable to stop himself from asking. He hated her and he hated these men too. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see Rogue sitting calmly besides Questa in the back seat. He whirled looking behind him wide eyed but it was only Questa sitting there sobbing quietly.

He turned back to the front, his heart racing just in time to see Rogue standing in the middle of the road. It happed in a moment, he didn't think just turned the wheel sharply to avoid hitting her.

The car had been going fast and he lost control of the wheel. They hit the rail hard and the car flipped over in the air several times, passing over the rocks on the edge of water and hitting the water with an enormous splash.

The car was sinking too quickly, the headlights showing the darkness around him of the murky water. Remy tried to unbuckle his seat belt struggling with it slightly. Questa had passed out in the back seat. The car made a huge thud as it reached the bottom of the lake shaking them inside slightly, air bubbles escaped all around him as he held his breath trying to get his door unlocked but it seemed to be stuck. As he reached for the passenger door. He saw a figure swimming towards the car through the front glass. She was dressed in white swimming towards him eerily. His angel come to take him away or was she the devil? He wasn't sure anymore. He stopped trying to get out and just stared at her approaching form. She seemed in no rush to reach him, swimming gently. He raised his hand unconsciously as if to touch her one last time. She was right opposite the glass now a serene expression on her face, her hair floating around her. The door opened easily under her hands and she reached in grabbing his arm, pulling him out.

He knew he was drowning that maybe this whole thing was a vision to ease his passing from his delirious mind. But with her looking at him with that expression on her face the one that said I know all your secrets and it's all right. That tender look he never got tired of. He feared her leaving him more than him drowning. For once the how? What? And why of it didn't seem to matter.

They just stared into each other eyes, it must have only been a few seconds but if felt time seemed to stop just long enough for them to drink the other person in. Somehow, some baser instinct told him this was the last time he was going to see her and he grasped her hand tightly.

No air bubbles escaped her mouth as they escaped his. They were rising up and Rogue gently let go of his arm as he continued rising and she slipped into the darkness below. Her expression at peace.

His arm still reached out as if could grab her and escape together but a few seconds later he broke the surface. Alone treading above the dark water.

* * *

Later paramedics had arrived as well as the police. He was covered in a blanket as they checked him over for any hidden injuries. Remy kept silent answering their question robotically.

How had the car flipped?

Was another vehicle involved?

Did Questa do anything that caused the accident?

He answered what he could, what he knew, sticking to the facts. Rogue's name never came out of his lips. That was something he knew he couldn't share. He refused to go the hospital, insisting that he was fine.

Now he sat at his desk at the police station, their conversations swimming through his mind. He was losing his mind. She was dead or was she alive? Did it matter, she would haunt him regardless.

Munroe was speaking to him something about finding Pietro Maximoff body in his apartment. He dies of a heart attack apparently. He scoffed at that. The universe was playing a massive joke on him.

 _Why are you here Rogue? You don't belong in this place._

 _I was waiting for you to come and rescue me._

 _I can take all your problems away._

 _You can leave all this behind and start a new life._

 _It's not so easy detective._

 _Why?_

 _If I told you, you wouldn't believe me._

 _Come, I'll take you to a place where no one will disturb us._

 _If you want, I could help you_

 _Truly? What can you do for me?_

 _I knew you come back._

He ignored Detective Munroe looking at him in concern. She looked worried about him, probably wanted to talk but what the hell could he say when he barely knew what was going on.

Rogue was dead and she wasn't.

* * *

 _ **Late that night**_

Remy arrived by the ruined church, not sure what he was looking for but the answers had to be somewhere. He only knew that he was afraid, like he hadn't been in a long time.

 _Those that don't exists, can't disappear._

 _Three years ago a friend of mine went with some men during the night, she didn't come back. Nobody knows where she went, if she's alive or dead, nobody even cares. It makes you think doesn't it that a girl can disappear and there's nobody around to even ask why._

 _What's this place?_

 _This is my place, nobody comes here. If you don't find me anywhere else, then I can always be found here."_

Remy stared around helplessly looking behind him to the jasmine tree planted some distance away, the flowers in bloom. He remembered Rouge standing by picking a flower from the ground, adjusting it in her hair.

Before he fully realized his feet took him by the tree, he looked at the soft ground and was digging with his bare hands. He didn't remember making that decision, only knew that he couldn't stop. He needed to know the truth.

His hands were bleeding, when he stopped but only long enough the get some tools from his car and start digging again. He didn't know he was looking for a body until the skeletal remains of a hand was seen. It wasn't buried deep, Alvers had done a sloppy job but he killed her nevertheless, they all murdered her and he was three years too late.

 _Three years ago a friend of mine went with some men during the night, she didn't come back. Nobody knows where she went, if she's alive or dead, nobody even cares. It makes you think doesn't it that a girl can disappear and there's nobody around to even ask why._

His face was tear streaked by the time he revealed the whole skeleton. He could see the tattered remains of what at one point might have been her clothing. He sat on the ground his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. The grave at his feet. He could still smell her jasmine scent, didn't think he could ever associate the smell with anyone but her.

"In another world Cherie, we would have had a love story."

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This fic is based from the Bollywood film Tallash. I've never written a mystery before, don't even know if this worked or if it's one giant confusing mess. In all honesty it could have probably done with another edit but I just wanted to finish it, maybe i'll take a look another day. Let me know what you think.


End file.
